Feeling Pretty
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Doudble D's world come's crashing down around him...slash
1. Default Chapter

Title: Feeling pretty is nothing to the real thing.  
  
Author: Angel Reid  
  
Summary: On Edd's seventeenth birthday, he's the victim of 'gay bashing'...can Eddy save his friend?  
  
Spoilers: Not really.  
  
Rating: pg-16.  
  
Warnings: The usual. Slash, swearing, violence. Man, my warning's always the same...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned EEnE, I'd be rich, famous, and there'd be no way that the show'd be going. It'd be here forever and ever, just like...uhm...tree.  
  
Distribution: You want it, you ask. Got it?  
  
A/N: (optional): I haven't written an abuse fic for a long while. Isn't that sad? So here it is! Uh, the first two sentences doesn't make any sense yet. YET. And I made Edd the youngest... Ages: Ed – 17 Edd - 16/17 Eddy - 17 And then base everyone else's ages off that. Uh, except Nazz...is she older or the same age as them? Dedication: To GhostHelwig. Because when I wake up, there's most likely an email and an Edd waiting for me.   
  
-1-  
  
Everyone in the cul-de-sac knew. It was obvious to Edd; if they couldn't see it, they were blind. At sixteen, he was nowhere near as meek as he had been as a child; he'd grown to be just brave enough to not get backed into corners. He still wore his trade mark beanie; under the hat he had long, luscious raven curls that reached his shoulders. He absolutely refused to cut his beloved locks, which brought out the worst in his father.  
  
His hair was about the only part of him that had grown physically in the past few years; even Eddy held a few inches on him. Eddy's hair, full and dark and silken, was the envy of most boys; Edd still remembered the time Sarah had buzzed parts of it off. It had all grown back in fine, but Eddy wouldn't go near the girl after that.  
  
Ed was by far the tallest; at seventeen he reached nearly six feet. His own hair was a short red mop, perfect for the random teens basketball playing.  
  
Double D was still scrawny. It didn't bother him, not really. With Ed and Eddy around, no one picked on him; both would defend him ion a second. But the fact that both were big, strong, basketball players stopped most people's attempts at harming Edd anyways.  
  
"Hey, Double D! The gravy train fly's at midnight!" Edd's eyes opened, slowly, and Ed's face swam into view. "I'm up, calm down, Ed. Where's Eddy?" Sitting up, Edd brushed his hair from his face, tugging gat the blanket that pooled around his waist to cover his chilly bare chest. Ed grinned, pulling away from Edd to grab the cactus sitting on Edd's desk to inspect. "'Dee's downstairs. He said to wake you up; we have one point seventeen hours to get to school."  
  
Eddy's voice rang out through the house. "Edd, get your ass up and out here now! We aint waiting all day!" Ed went to Edd's dresser, pulling out clothes from it to toss at Edd. "Get dressed, Double D! One shouldn't run naked through school!" Edd laughed as Ed then flounced from the room, leaving the long haired teen to dress in privacy.  
  
"Is he getting ready?" Ed nodded, and Eddy grinned. "Squirts gunna love this. We're so taking him out tonight." Ed danced around the kitchen. "Happy birthday to Double D! He is seventeen! He is our queen!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "I think you mean king, mush for brains." Ed just shook his head. "Nope-nope! I mean queen. Queen Jellybean! Hey Double D, happy birthday!" Edd had appeared in the kitchen door.  
  
"Thanks, Ed. Wow, is that for me, Eddy?" The last plate was set on the table, and Eddy nodded, slightly blushing. "Yeah, happy birthday, Sockhead." Edd sat down, and Ed followed suit. "So, what are we doing after class, you two?" the long hair teen asked, happily chewing on a piece of bacon.  
  
"We're taking you out. Dinner and a movie, then maybe a club." Edd turned red. "We can't go to clubs, we're underage!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "Fake ids, nimrod. Come on, its not like you'll get in trouble or anything." Edd shook his head. "No way, Eddy. I am not going clubbing. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into if we got caught? We could go to jail! I don't want to go to jail!"  
  
Ed snickered. "Jailbait." He stated, and Eddy grinned. "Yeah, Ed, Double D would be jailbait. They'd have a grand old time with him." Edd squeaked. "What do you mean, jailbait?" he asked. Ed sat down next to him, grinning. "Jailbait means teddy bear. With...uh...privileges." Apparently, Ed wasn't as stupid as people thought, and as Eddy burst into laughter, Edd paled considerably. "Oh, come on, Double D. We're just joking." Ed laughed, and Edd shook his head. "Not cool, Eddy."  
  
"Edward, I hear it's your birthday! You're turning seventeen, right? That's...seventeen kisses for you!" The Kanker sisters surrounded Edd, and it took all of the teen's will power not to cower. "Ooh, he's shaking! Hold him still." Ed's hand came through the gap between May and Lee, pulling Edd out to safety. "Leave Double D alone." He stated, glaring at the sisters. "But he's so sexy! Just one kiss?" Eddy rolled his eyes, tugging Ed's arm to make him move past the Kankers. "Double D, your to damn pretty for your own good." The dark haired teen remarked, placing an arm around the shorter teens shoulders. Edd turned red, looking at his feet.  
  
"There's Nazz! Nazz! Nazzy! Double D is our seventeen queen!: Ed took off to catch up with the girl, while Edd turned a questioning gaze on Eddy. "I don't know, man. He's been saying it all morning." Edd shook his head, smiling, and went to join Ed, leaving Eddy to watch the hat wearing teen from a distance.  
  
"Eddy...Eddy! What'cha doing?" the call came from somewhere over head, Eddy was sure of it. Looking up from his lunch tray, he spotted Ed, not a foot away. "Eating, why?" Ed's face fell to a somber look. "Their giving Double D his birthday beatings in the locker room. Eddy, what's a fag?" Eddy stood up quickly, grabbing Ed by the arm to drag him from the cafeteria.  
  
"You said the locker room, right?" he asked, steering the taller teen through the crowded halls. "Uh huh. But Eddy, why were they hitting him so hard? I don't understand, and then Kevin made me leave..." While Ed might have been older, he was still naïve at heart. Eddy just quickened the pace, dragging his friend into the locker room. The room was empty, and if Eddy wasn't listening closely, he wouldn't have heard the whimpering noises.  
  
"Oh, Double D..." Eddy stated, reaching the curled up, half naked figure and pulling him into his arms. "Hey, Eddy." Edd stated, meekly. Ed took off his jacket and placed it on the younger teen. Eddy glared at the door.  
  
"Happy birthday to me...yeah?"  
  
Ah, please don't hate me for abusing Edd. I love him, he's my favorite character because he's so odd! Well...him and Ed. And I like Jimmy. Because he wears a tutu in one episode. How cool it THAT? Lol. But yes...uh...I wasn't going to make the story sad, I swear. But then I remembered that this is Jaiyson and mine's 'Once a year anniversary' anniversary, and he says that he wanted an abuse fic, because he's weird like that. Lol. So here it is, and dedicated to Ghost! Review, and I'll write more...aw, who am I kidding? I'm already writing more as we speak. 


	2. 2

Note: Okay. So, my girlfriend broke up with me, and I was in the middle of creating a slightly sappy chapter. That idea is now down the drain. I'm an angst ridden girl right now. Le Sigh. And because GhostHelwig deman-er, ASKED so nicely... new chapter! Ahhh! Mini Ritz Scuba commercial! If someone can find me the song from that commercial, I will love you and write you stories on command. I swear.  
  
Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-2  
  
Ed and Eddy brought Edd back home as soon as they found his clothes. No notes to the teachers; no questioning looks from other students. No one cared what had happened; a teenager down was a teenager down, and no one really cared about what had happened or why.  
  
It was always the same, too. The year before, Jimmy had been beaten up over something stupid; a look or a word misplaced, and the Ed's had been too late to help him. Eddy had found the people who had beaten up the younger teen; it hadn't taken much to find out their identities.  
  
Now, sitting in Edd's room with the smaller teen laying curled up on the bed, Eddy only wanted to hurt someone. He didn't care how badly; he didn't care how much. He didn't care how much trouble he'd get into; all that mattered was that someone had hurt Double D, and someone was going to have to pay.  
  
Ed sat on the other side of the bed, running a hand through Edd's hair as he muttered nonsense under his breath. He didn't quite understand what had happened; Edd had been getting his birthday beatings, and then he was hurt, hurt badly. It was above his comprehension, it was beyond his acknowledgment. He didn't get the reasoning behind it. He couldn't understand, didn't know why anyone would want to harm Double D. Sweet, caring Double D; who always held open doors and helped people with homework. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, either.  
  
"Ed, man, we've gotta find out who did this. Sockhead doesn't deserve to be treated like this at all. Man...if I ever catch who did this...I swear I'll...I'll...we'll, I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do it something good!" Ed nodded enthusiastically, tugging Edd's blankets up around the younger teens chest.  
  
"Why's Double D still sleeping, Eddy? Is he tired? Did we wake him up to early this morning?" Ed's concerned questions caused Eddy to stop his pacing and look over at the limp form on the bed. He'd been sleeping since the three had returned to the house three hours earlier, and Ed was right; perhaps it was time to wake him up and see if he was alright. Eddy was no medic; Double D had always been the safety inclined one of the group. So he couldn't be positive if there was anything really wrong with Edd besides the cuts and forming bruises.  
  
"Let's wake him up, Monobrow. See if he's alright." Sitting on the bed, Eddy gently gripped Edd's shoulders and shook him. A moan was emitted from the slumbering teens lips, and Eddy shook him again. One eye cracked open and Eddy smiled softly at the boy on the bed.  
  
"Nice of you to join the living, Double D. How are ya feelin'?" Edd attempted to sit up, but let out a sharp breath and remained laying, pulling the blanket over his head to hide from the light that was on.  
  
"Ooh, Eddy, it's to bright. It hurt's my head. And my side hurts. I think I might have a bruise the size of Manhattan going on here." Eddy placed his hand on Edd's shoulder, a small smile on his face.  
  
"The size of Manhattan, huh? That's a pretty big bruise for such a little guy...you sure you're alright, though? You don't feel woozy or anything, do you?[1] Because if you do, maybe you shouldn't go to sleep again for a bit...you sort of conked out as soon as we got you here." Edd looked out the window, then at wall clock.  
  
"It's been three hours? Maybe you should have woken me up earlier...I don't remember passing out or anything." Worriedly, he sat up, prodding his side lightly to assess the damage.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinkin' about it. Are you sure your alright?" Eddy asked once more. Edd nodded, pulling the blanket around his waist. He still wore no shirt; Eddy hadn't bothered replacing the one that Edd had been wearing; he had needed to clean up the cuts that had been made there.  
  
"I'm alright. Don't worry. I just need a little rest and relaxation. I'll be fine by tomorrow" Ed patted Edd heavily on the shoulder, then stood up. Eddy raised an eyebrow at Ed, but Ed just shook his head.  
  
"Need to go pick up Sarah. And do other things; I'll be back later. Sleep nicely, Double D, I'll get your homework for ya too!" Edd smiled, and Ed took off out the bedroom door. Edd looked at Eddy, who still sat beside him.  
  
"What do you think it is he needs to do, Eddy?" ---  
  
Ed stood in front of the locker room, patiently waiting for the football team to be let out. The yelling and whooping that announced that the team had won their game reached his ears, and he positioned himself in front of the doors. When Kevin exited the locker room, he found himself instantly against the wall, feet an inch from the ground.  
  
"H-hey Ed. W-what's up, big guy?" The teen asked, looking desperately around for someone to come to his aid. Other members of the football team stood to the side, all frightened by the tall, muscular teen holding the football captain up by his shirt. Ed leaned forward, snarling at Kevin.  
  
"No body hurts Double D and gets away with it, Kevin. Nobody. You understand?"  
  
For once in his life, everyone understood exactly what Ed had said. Down to the last word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well...yes. Ed is crazy. And I love him. XD This is the soul reason I did this chapter; to have Ed's scene. Love me and review me, my people! This is still for Ghost; because she lent me Edd during my tough day. Love, Ghost! Love! cackles and dances with a bag of jawbreakers 


End file.
